videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek
Shrek & Everafter: Battle for the Heart is a game for the WiiU, Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. You play as the characters of Shrek & Everafter and save Far Far Away from Big Bad Wolf and his minions, Heartless. The game is published and developed by Dreamworks & SEGA. Plot It was a beautiful day in Shrek's Swamp, Shrek and Fiona are sitting on the tree, until the sky goes dark and Big Bad Wolf and his minions, The Heartless arrive and take over Far Far Away and captured Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Puss in Boots and take them to Everafter Asylum. Shrek and Co. wakes up in Asylum and they saw that Wolf and the Hertless is back from 1000 years and to defeat the Wolf is to collect the pieces of Silver Heart, and they realise that Fiona is gone. They meet up with Red, Tom Thumb and Jack who know that Goldilocks and Fiona has been kidnapped by Prince Charming, and he tied them up and gag them with ducktape, and is located deep within the Asylum. In Everafter Asylum, They see Fiona and Goldilocks tied up into the chair, and Charming appears, and they face Prince Charming. After face to Face with Charming, They untie Goldilocks and Fiona, and they ally with Charming. In Grimmoire, the Heartless sense Red's jealousy and hate and turns her into a Heartless. A dark powered Red kidnap Fiona and sends the Heartless after Shrek & Friends. Tom say "Red, Please Stop." and they face to face to a Dark Powered Red. After Defeating Dark Powered Red, Tom start to cry, Goldilocks say "don't worry Tom, if I found her, nobody destroy them and she will be reborn." Shrek and Co. discover that Goldilocks bears the Golden Heart and uses its light to revive Red, But, A spirit inside Red named "Rosia" rise. Rosia sees Rumpel and talk to him, Shrek attack Rosia and Destroy Her, and Rosia goes Inside of Red and Red Reborn. Retuning in Far Far Away, Wolf appears out of nowhere, blinds them with the power of the the Dark Heart, and projects an energy spear that impales Shrek through the back, seemingly killing him instantly. and Wolf summons more Heartless and invade the World. Fiona and all her friends defeat Wolf's Clone, but they forgot the real one, and the Silver Heart fly to pieces, again. Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Jack, Goldilocks, Tom & Red's body are caught in the space-time rift and gathered together. After everyone mourns Shrek's apparent death, so they decide to recollect the pieces of Silver Heart to revive him. After they recollect the pieces of Silver Heart, Puss say that after collecting the Silver Heart, the princess kiss the true love to revive, everyone say "Shrek, Come back" and he Reborn Wolf see Super Shrek, and Wolf turn Rumpelstiltskin into a Catatonic statue, and Super Shrek turn Fiona, Puss, Donkey, Red, Jack, Goldilocks & Tom into Super Fiona, Super Donkey, Super Puss, Super Red, Super Jack, Super Tom & Super Goldilocks and they going to defeat Wolf. When they defeat Wolf, Everything's turned back to normal and Rumpel (who is turned back to normal) falls and Super Shrek grabs Rumpel and throws him into the Asylum then Super Shrek turned back to normal Shrek. After the credits, Donkey, Puss, Red, Goldilocks, Jack & Tom watch the fireworks that the heroes saved the Earth and Shrek and Fiona also watch the fireworks. Then Shrek carries Fiona on the roof and both kiss each other full on the lips and the game ends. Playable Characters *'Shrek' - Punch, Kick, Roll, Duck, Punch Kick Combo, Fart, Roar, Super Shrek *'Princess Fiona' - Punch, Kick, Duck, Roll, Punch Kick Combo, Super Screech, Super Fiona *'Donkey' - Punch, Kick, Duck, Roll, Punch Kick Combo, Sing, Charge, Super Donkey *'Puss in Boots' - Sword, Kick, Scratch, Duck, Roll, Sword Combo, Hat Throw, Cute Face, Super Puss *'Artie' - Sword, Shield, Shield Throw, Duck, Roll, Sword Combo, Sword Spin *'Red Riding Hood' - Punch, Kick, Saw Slash, Rage, Duck, Roll, Punch Kick Combo, Saw Combo, Saw Throw, Super Red *'Goldilocks' - Punch, Kick, Roll, Duck, Punch Kick Combo, Super Goldilocks *'Tom Thumb' - Kick, Roll, Duck, Kick Combo, Super Tom *'Jack' - Sword, Kick, Roll, Duck, Sword Combo, Harp, Super Jack NPC's *Pinocchio (Shrek) *Gingy *Big Bad Wolf (Shrek) *The Three Pigs *Three Blind Mice *Red (Shrek) *Brogan *Cookie *Gretchen *Merlin *Dragon *Humpty Alexander Dumpty *Jack & Jill *Doris the Ugly Stepsister *Captain Hook *Pied Piper *Miss Muffet *Hansel *Gretel *Rosie *Posie *Dr. Crooked *Chairman Humpty *Prof. Cricket *Edda *Iggy *Jack Sprat *Mr. Boots *Pinocchio (Everafter) Enemies *Peasant *Knight *Pirate *Witch *Evil Gnome *Elf *Troll *Evil Tree *Stone Warrior *Battle Nurse *Everafter Soldier *Frog *Bandit *Cat Catcher *Pumpkin *Heartless *Wolfling Bosses *'Prince Charming' - The one who kidnap Fiona and Goldilocks. Equiped with a sword and shield, Prince Charming is the chapter 1 boss. Once the player breaks his shield, Charming will become vulnerable to attacks but he'll move faster than usual and attack more often. After his defeat, the player rescue Fiona and Goldilocks. *'The Whisperer' - Armed with a cane that turns into a mace, he is the chapter 2 boss. At the distance, The Whisperer will attack from the long range and deal heavy damage to those who gets too close. *'Rumpelstiltskin' - Serving as the game's main antagonist, Rumpel is the boss of chapters 3 & 6. He fights by throwing contracts along with his sliding kicks to catch the player off his/her feet. *'Thelonius & Lord Farquaad' - This duo make an appearance as chapter 4 bosses. Thelonius will attack the player with his punches and kicks while Farquaard throw milk at him/her. *'Black Knight' - Returning from Shrek Superslam, Black Knight appears as chapter 5 boss. Armed with an axe that create shockwaves and shoot fireballs. *'Dark Powered Red' - The Dark Powered version of Red who appears as chapter 6 sub-boss. *'Rosia' - The spirit who serves as chapter 6 boss. She can summon her minions as well as hurling heart-shaped projectiles and powerful waves. *'Big Bad Wolf' - The game's real antagonist. Using lasers and fireballs at his disposal, Wolf serves as the final boss. Gameplay In the game you play as Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Red, Tom, Jack & Goldilocks. Thourghout the game you go to all seven locations, do missions, and get pieces of the Silver Heart to re-connect the world. Go to different worlds to save the kingdom and follow the clues to get a piece of the heart. There are many bosses in the game and sometimes you have to use your super power. When going to one of many places, you can meet some friends or helpful people to help you on your adventure. While on levels there are many easter eggs to find and most of them are video game/Dreamworks characters. Levels Everafter Asylum *'Tutorial' (played as all the characters except Fiona & the Everafter characters) - The Magic Mirror teaches you how to play the game Everafter *'Finish the Tutorial' (played as Shrek, Donkey & Puss in Boots) - Finish the half of the entire tutorial *'Let's go Find her!' (played as Shrek) - Find Fiona in Everafter Asylum *'Beat the Prince' (played as all characters except for Fiona and Goldilocks) - Save Fiona and Goldilocks from Prince Charming (Boss: Prince Charming) *'Hurry Up, Let's Go Gang!' (played as all characters) - Escape the Asylum without running into a trap *'First Piece' (played as Shrek and Jack) - Find the first piece of the Silver Heart San Ricardo *'Barrel o' Bandits' - Protect Fiona from the Bandits (Play as Jack) *'The Whisperer Returns' - Defeat The Whisperer (Play as Red and Puss in Boots) (Boss: The Whisperer) *'Second Piece' - Find the piece of Silver Heart (Play as Fiona and Puss in Boots) Enchanted Forest *'Which Wood is Witch' - Save Pinocchio from being turned into firewood by the Witches (Play as Jack) *'Sticky Tounges' - Defeat 100 Frogs (Play as Donkey) *'The Ogre & I' - Defeat Rumpelstiltskin (Play as Shrek and Fiona) (Boss: Rumpelstiltskin) *'Third Piece' - Find the third piece of Silver Heart (Play as Red and Goldilocks) Duloc *'Hungry Hungry Peasants' - Save Gingy from the Hungry Villagers (Played as Tom Thumb) *'Speed Escape' - Help Fiona escape the guards in the dungeon (Play as Fiona) *'The King of Rascals' - Give Thelonius and Lord Farquaad a special beating (Play as Fiona, Red and Shrek) (Bosses: Thelonius & Lord Farquaad) *'Fourth Piece' - Find the 4th piece of Silver Heart (Play as Puss in Boots) Dragon's Keep *'Dragon Savior' - Save Dragon from the Knights' clutches (Play as Donkey and Puss in Boots) *'The Blackest Knight' - Defeat the Black Knight (Play as Donkey) (Boss: Black Knight) *'Fifth Piece' - Find the 5th piece of Silver Heart (Play as Jack and Puss in Boots) Far Far Away *'Resistance for Hire' - Find Artie who is negotiating with the Orge Resistance (Play as Shrek, Donkey and Fiona) *'How to Train your Ogre' - Follow Brogan's orders (Play as Shrek) *'Rumpel's Revenge' - Defeat Rumpelstiltskin (for real!) (Play as Shrek, Artie, Tom Thumb and Fiona) (Boss: Rumpelstiltskin) *'The Last Piece' - Find the last piece of Silver Heart (Play as Jack, Red and Artie) Grimmoire *'In Search for the Princess' - Find Fiona (Play as Shrek) *'Dark Hearted' - Defeat Dark Powered Red (Play as Tom and Jack) (Boss: Dark Powered Red) *'Run-Pelstitskin' - Find Rumpel and Persude him (Play as Goldilocks and Puss in Boots) *'Scarlet Evil' - Defeat Rosia (Play as Shrek) (Boss: Rosia) Far Far Away (Alternate) *'Revival of the Fittest' - Collect all the Silver Heart Pieces to revive Shrek (Played as all characters except for Shrek) *'The Final Fight' - Defeat Big Bad Wolf to save the world (Played as Super Shrek, Super Fiona, Super Donkey, Super Puss, Super Red, Super Goldilocks, Super Tom & Super Jack)﻿ (Final Boss: Big Bad Wolf) Trivia * This is the second Shrek/Everafter crossover. The first one is Shrek X Everafter. *There are easter eggs in the game and here they are: #When you're at Far Far Away, Aiai (from "Super Monkey Ball" series) makes a cameo in the billboard and there are letters and Japanese and if you can translate it, it says "Super Monkey Ball 2. In stores Now." Also, Alex the Lion makes a cameo on the poster with the writing says "Roll Up! Roll Up! Come & Join the Circus." #When at Duloc, Mario and Hiccup make cameos as statues. #At The Ogre Camp, Billy Hatcher (from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Eggs) makes a cameo as a mini poster on the side of Cookie's Chimichanga stand and RJ makes a cameo as a stuffed toy. #At Everafter Asylum, Sonic the Hedgehog makes a cameo on a TV Screen & B.O.B makes a cameo in a cell. * The Working Title for this game is: Shrek X Everafter 2 * The Theme song of Shrek & Everafter: Battle for the Heart is His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * The opening theme is All Star from Shrek. * The ending theme is 紫陽花 by Asriel. * This game is similar to Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Category:Dreamworks Category:SEGA Games Category:Everafter Category:SNAFU Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Shrek Category:Crossovers Category:Series X Series